


Mistletoe

by dahtwitchi



Series: Snackies - A collection of Severus/Sirius comics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, Mistletoe, bearded men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Severus and Siruis would never freely admit what they mean to each other. They keep trying, though.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> ...uhm. WHY would wizards celebrate _christmas_? Nah. They go for Yule (or some midwinter/winter solstice equivalent) in my headcanon. Or maybe Merlinmas? xD
> 
> It's weirdly cut up because of storage issues :p

[](https://postimages.cc/)   
[](https://postimg.cc/image/67n1dx1rp/)   
[](https://postimages.cc/)


End file.
